Little Cold
by Miko-Scorus
Summary: It's in late Autumn. Aria and Kinji were alone in Kinji's apartment for a week or more. They had a fight in the first day and both of them end up entering the cold Tokyo Bay. Re-write.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 : Into Tokyo Bay

"Today was a tiring day. All I want to do is take a shower and go to bed early, even though it's still 6.23 pm. Luckily tomorrow is Saturday so I don't have to deal with school's shit, but the girls.. Aw shit." I muttered lowly as I closed the door to my dorm and take my feet out of my shoes. When I was putting my shoes on the mat, I realize that there is only one pair of shoes beside my own, I basically think it's Aria or Riko's shoes because the shoes size is rather small. **'Where are the others?'** I thought while I enter my room to put my bag on one of the dining chair and I went to the kitchen to get some drink to relieve my thirst.

I heard nothing but my own footsteps, **"It's unusually very quiet and peaceful. Where did everybody go?" **I mumbled to myself as I took a bottle of water from the fridge, I then sit at the chair in the dining room. **"Trak."** I felt something hard on my pocket that was behind my pants. I get up and take the thing out from my pocket and I turn it on, because I usually turn it off in school so it wouldn't bother me.

"7 messages? Who could it be?" I mumbled while opening the first message.

"It's Shirayuki. It says...  
Kin-chan. I'll go to the Hotogi shrine for 2 weeks. I have some family bussiness. Remember your promise, Kin-chan. You'll make bond with me when I get back. I hope you'll be fine without me for 2 weeks." **"...What promise? Bond? What the hell?"**

"The second is... Riko...  
Ki-kun, Riko will borrow Reki for some bussiness. We'll be back in a week or more. If you miss me, you can do anything to me when I get back ;)" **"...Stupid Riko."**

"The third... Reki.  
Tohyama-san, I went with Riko-san for a week but maybe more. Even though Riko-san has texted you, I think it is better if I inform you too. Contact us if there's a mission for Team Baskerville."

"Fourth... Aria?  
Baka-Kinji! Buy me peach buns in your way back or I'll blast a hole on you!" **"Shit... But hey, she's not here anyway, so why would I care."**

"Fifth... Shirayuki.  
Kin-chan? Why didn't you reply my text? Are you hurt? Did something happen to you? Answer me, Kin-chan." **'...'**

"Sixth... Shirayuki, again.  
Kin-chan, if you don't answer my message, I'll immediately come to see you."** "Crap! I'd better reply her!" Tek, tek, tek... Done.**

"Last text... Aria...  
Baka-Kinjiii! Where are my peach buns?! If I get home with no peach buns, you're dead!" **"Don't care, ojou-chan."**

I put the water bottle and start to walk to the bathroom. "I need some warm bath and then I'll go to sleep. My brain is in half-dead state." I entered the bathroom and closed the door behind me. I started to undress my suite, then my tie, next is my long-sleeved shirt. Because it's so hot I chose to unbuttoned the top first.

**"Byar. Tep. Tes. Tep. Tes. Tes. Tep. Tes. Tap. Tap. Tes. Tap. Tes."** I heard footsteps and dripping water's sound from the inner bathroom when I just finished unbuttoning my shirt. Cautious, I look to the slide door and furrowed my eyebrows unconsciously. **"Grek."** The side door slid open and reveal a petite woman with long pink hair. **'... Aria?! Shit, I forgot that THERE WAS a pair of small-sized shoes!'** Aria has a blank expression for a while and it changed into a flustered with a deep red blush in 0.1 second. She is beginning to panic while she realize a towel near her, she grabbed it and cover herself with it quickly.

"H-h-HENTAAIIII!" She began to scream while she was searching for something she could use as weapon, then her hand found a basket of laundry. Without thinking long, she threw it to me. Me, with a half-brain-dead-state, got hit by the basket and fell backward. I remove the basket from my head and grab at a piece of cloth that stuck on my head but it's a fatal false because the piece of cloth is Aria's underwear!

"B-B-BAKAAAA!" Aria shouted and approach me, I have no choice but to run. I stand up and threw my suite to her, it'll buy a few seconds for me. I ran to the living room and opened the balcony door while Aria dashing to me, I don't even have a chance to close the balcony door. She was running with wet-bare feet that cause her to slipped towards me and hit my body while I was preparing myself to enter the cold Tokyo Bay. Because she tugged my shirt when I was losing my balance, I fell with her, splitting the air, into the cold Tokyo Bay. **"Byur!"**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 : The Reverse Princess

I regained my consciousness after sleeping late last night. I tried to open my eyelids but they were very heavy, I tried it again and I managed to see the blurry vision of my bed's ceiling. I tried to sit on my bed, but I only felt my body was aching so badly that I barely could move. I took a deep breath, hold my breath for a while and lift my torso to sit on my bed. As soon as I siton my bed, I exhaled. I adjusted my gaze and it wasn't blurry anymore.

Looking around, I looked at the clock on the night stand beside me. **'It's 8 pm.'** I thought while I made my way to the edge of my bed and stand up. I was about to make my way to the door when I thought that I should check Aria's bed just in case so I wouldn't end up in Tokyo Bay again. I walked to her bed that was across mine and take a peek. There's no sign of her but her bed was rather messy.

'**Well, that's strange. Aria IS a noble and half-spoiled-brat but she still knows how to make her bed.'** I stated that she was in a hurry. I shrugged my mind out of Aria and walk to the door. When I opened the door, there was still the silent from last night. **'Well, maybe Aria has already leaved in the morning.'** I made my way to the kitchen to get some water. As I was searching for a bottle of water in the fridge, I heard a faint sound of footsteps.

"Who's that?" I stop searching for the water. I turned my head to the right and sharpen my hearing to hear the faint footsteps. Seconds past and it seems that I was halucinating because there's nothing but dead silent, so I decided to looked for my water again. I took the bottle and closed the fridge. I turned around and shock plastered my face as I backed up to the fridge and nearly dropped my bottle. Colors are drained from my face and I got a mini-heart attack because standing right in front of me now is Aria in her white night gown. **'Lucky for me that her hair, eyes and cheeks are scarlet or I would have misrecognize her as a ghost from the well.'**

"You're scaring the hell out of me Aria! Next time you could at least make sounds." I regained my composure and walk towards my room, not bothering to wait for her reply. I was drinking my water while I walked to my room, then I realized that Aria was following me. I parted the bottle from my lips, let out a heavy sigh and then turned around to face Aria.

"Why. Are. You. Following. Me. Aria?" I asked her in an annoyed tone and give pressures to every words. Aria would usually snapped back at me and defence herself, but this time she just stare at me with those innocent scarlet eyes and asked me back. "Where are you going?" She asked me in a very soft and sweet honey-like voice that almost made me forget that I was rather pissed by her just now. Seriously it was rather creepy but it's not bad, a combination of both. Well, it's because the short-tempered tiger is kind of tame today. But I'd better answer her immediately, I do not need any holes today.

"Uh, um, I was going to take shower after this.." I felt something uneasy that made me stutter when I answered her question. Suddenly, she yelled at me without reasons. "Don't!" I was a bit taken back.

"Wha-? I need a shower, Aria. Geez, don't bother me." I was about to turn away from her when I felt a small pair of arm is on my waist. "I said NO!" She buried her face on my chest while her hand caught my shirt and balled them into a fist. Her body trembled and started to sob "Don't leave me..." This time she was speaking softer. Even though her face was fucking cute, wait, I shouldn't be thinking about her cute face, shit. Even though her face is very cu- shit. I still don't understand why she's doing all of this. It's like the girl that's standing in front of me, really become a five years old girl.

"Oi, Aria. What the hell-" My words are cut because while I pushed her head away from me, her arms are forced to unhug me and suddenly I felt my hand is slightly burned from the heat of her forehead. "What the-?" I dropped my bottle because of shock and I cupped her cheeks with both of my hands. She was squinting her eyes because of the sudden difference of temperature and she was clutching my shirt again.

**"You've caught a cold! Oh shit, her body heat is quite high. Crap. Crap. Carp, uh, I mean crap. What should I do now?! I'm not a doctor nor a babysitter type!"** I was under the stress pressure that I didn't realize that Aria's hands are clutching to my shirt tighter, her eyes are squinting and her body was trembling. I didn't realize her condition till she let out a painful moan and she lose her balance. She fell to the floor, landing on her knees then fell and layed on the floor on my right side. I was surprised by the pulling on my shirt so I can't do anything while I fell on a-bowing-to-a-king attitude because of the unbalance and suddenly I felt the pulling stops. When I looked to the floor, I saw a pink colour on the floor and it was Aria with her eyes squinting, breathing heavily in a short and quick pace, breathing for air through her pink small lips while her hands are on her chest.

"Oi, Aria!" I shook her petite body carefuly because she looked so fragile. When she didn't respond, I called her name again and shook her body. After two more tries, I gave up. I looked at her fragile body. "Guess there's no other options.." I muttered. Then, I carried her bridal-styled to the room we shared.

As I entered our room, I layed her on my bed because if I layed her on her bed that was on the upper part of the bed, she might fall. So I gently put her down on my bed and pull the cover to her chest, looking at that area made a little blush appear on my face and my blood started to rush. **"Idiot! What are you thinking in a time like this, Kinji?!" **I quickly brush off the blush. I sat on the edge of the bed and checked on her condition.

She's panting in a quick and unsteady pace, her eyes are still squinting. She's sweating, her face are red like a ripe tomato. I placed my palm on her forehead and I felt that it was still hot so I get up and walked to a cabinet and pulled the drawer. I rummaged the drawer, looking for a thermometer. After a while of rummaging I found the thing I was searching for. I closed the drawer, turned back and headed to where Aria is laying.

Before I put it on Aria's mouth, I took a dry tissue and wipe the metal tip, just in case for hygiene issues. Then, I threw the tissue to the trash bin and sit on the edge of the bed again. I use my left index finger and thumb to pull her chin downward so there is gap between her closed lips. When I look at her lips, suddenly I fell in trance. **"Her lips is so pink and plump, would it be soft if I kiss her?..."** A while in trance, I didn't realize that I was leaning closer to her lips. My lips was touching and tracing her lips till she whimpered. Her whimper snapped me out of my trance and I immidiately pull back and cover my lips with the back of my hand while I look to anywhere besideher lips or her face with a deep blush on my cheeks. **"Fuck. What the hell am I doing?! I should be checking her, not kissing her!"**

I took a deep breath, let it out and relax. I turned my face to Aria's and blushed when I saw her lips again. I shook my head and focus to check her cold. I grabbed her chin with my left thumb and index finger again. I entered the tip of the thermometer, press a button to start measuring the body heat and waited for a while.

When there's a beep sound, I pulled out the thermometer and check how high Aria's fever is. "Holy shit..." Her fever was 103.1 Fahrenheit (or 39.5 Celcius) degrees. "Couldn't it get any worse than this? Fuck you." I muttered under my breath as I put back the thermometer into her mouth and went to look for some medicine in the kitchen.

I open a cupboard and found my first-aid box, I took it and put it on the kitchen counter. I proceed to look deeper inthe cupboard and found the medicine that I usually drink when I had a cold. I just hope that this cheap medicine could cure Aria's fever. I then returned the first-aid box into the cupboard and close the cupboard. When I turned back, I was startled and I almost dropped the medicine bottle over my toes but my reflexes was quick enough to kick-in. In the end, the bottle fell and I caught it right before it hit my right thumb. Now let'ssnap back to the present, Aria IS standing in front of me with a teary face. She closed our distance and hugged my waist while she sobbed franticaly to my chest.

"Uuuu... Don't leave me... Uuuu..." She kept sobbing, her body was trembling badly. I don't know what to do so I follow my instinct. I put the medicine on the counter and I hugged her while stroke her hair. Then I whispered to her that I won't leave her.

"Really?..." asked Aria with her big teary scarlet eyes. **"Fucking adorable." **I thought. I nodded and she calmed down, I release her hug and walked to another cabinet to get a glass, leaving her behind me. I opened the cabinet and took a glass. I closed the cabinet and was about walk towards the refrigerator that's near the first-aid cabinet, I was pushed to the ground by something quite big but also petite. I opened my eyes, put the glass on the floor and put my body weight to both of my elbow, I saw that Aria was hugging my waist and she's sobbing again.

"Uuuuu... Y-you said th-that you won't le-ave mee..." She cried like a child on my chest while I got stressed because she was crying. I just freaking left her for a minute! God! I'm going insane! I took a deep breath to calm myself. After I was calm enough to not yell at her face, I think it's better if I explain to her that I won't leave her, then I have to be more careful about my action. I took a deep breath and let it out.

"Aria.." She didn't look at me.

"Aria.." She stopped sobbing and looked at me.

"Good." I supported my body weight with my left elbow, while I stroked her head with my right hand. "I won't leave you, Aria. I just wanted to take a glass for water. Now if you don't want me to leave you, you get off me and I'll be quick. Okay?" I asked her while stroking her hair.

"... O-okay.." She answered me and move aside to my right. I stood, then I patted her head and I bowed to pick the glass I put aside before. I stood again and walked towards the fridge to take a bottle of water. Then I walked towards Aria again.

"Come on.". I gestured her to follow me while I walked first. She was standing so I turned around and began to walk towards my room but suddenly, I felt something blunt and quite big hit my back and a pair of arm hugging my waist. I yelped in surprise and managed to regain my balance.

"Aria, you don't have to stick to me like that. You can walk by your own." I sighed loudly because she didn't let me go. Instead of letting me go, she tighten her hug. **"She's starting to get on my nerve. For God's sake, I hate this situation. I wish it's all just a dream.."** I thought while I stroke her little hands.

"Uuu?..." My body froze.

**"Why did she let out such a cute voice?! Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!"** I kept swearing till I felt a light tug on my shirt. I stopped swearing and turned my head to see her through my shoulder. She was looking at me straight on my eyes with her big teary scarlet eyes. I felt my mind go numb and all I can do is staring at her eyes and then to her parted pink small lips.

"I want to be with you." Seconds after she said those words, I snapped out of my trance and make a what-did-you-say-just-now face. "Huh? What did you say?" I wished I just had misheard her words, I hope it's a "I want you to gett off me" or "I'll blast holes on you", but it seems that God and fate give me the other answer.

"I want to be with you..." She mumbled.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 : The Temptation

Kinji's POV

**'How the fuck did I end up in this situation?'** I asked myself as I'm brushing my teeth while being hugged from the back by the peach bun maniac. I spit the foam and rinsed my mouth with the tap water. I then turn around and walked to the bed room while dragging the strawberry blonde girl with me.

As I entered the room and stood beside my bed, I pulled Aria's hand gently from my waist and I grabbed the ropes I've prepared before I brush my teeth. I pulled her in front of me and turned her so that she's backing me. I grabbed both of her arms and tied them behind her body with one long rope. He did the same with her feet and after making sure he tied them right, he sighed in contentment.

"Uunnngghhh... Ungh... Kinji... Why are you tying me like this?" Asked the pink twin tailed teen as she struggled gently because of her lack of strength. I sighed and left her tied in my bed, I left my room and walked to the bathroom.

I slid open the bathroom door and entered the steamy and warm room. I slipped out from my clothes and threw them to the hamper. I then turn the red water tap of the bath tub to fill the white colored tub with warm water. I let a medium flow so I can wash myself entirely before jumping into the tub.

I stood under the shower where I was wetting myself with the water that's running from the shower head. I then took the shampoo bottle and started to clean my hair, I did the same for my body except I used a soap instead of shampoo. After finish cleaning my hair and body, I rinsed the foam and proceed to stand beside the water filled tub.

The water's height is exactly as I want so I turn the tap so it would stop the flowing water. After that, I slipped in into the lukewarm water slowly and exhaled as I felt my sore muscles rippled by the warm water massage. **'If only that noisy and spoiled girl could keep quiet.'** I thought and I decided that tuning her voice is much more better than listening to her cries.

I don't know how much time I've spent in the bathroom, but I'm sure it's long enough to make the spoiled strawberry blonde haired girl to stop crying like a child. I decided that I'm done having my bath, so I get out from the tub and flow the water from the tub. After that I took a towel and dried my body and my wet hair with another towel.

I exit the bathroom and proceed to my room. When I entered the room, the petite figure on my bed is sleeping with traces of tears staining her red cheeks. **'She must have cried till she's exhausted and fell asleep.'** I thought, guilt starting to wash over me as I stared at her heaving chest and her pink plump lips that was slightly parted.

Suddenly I came back to reality and I shook my thought to get rid of the unnecessary thoughts that would only lead me into HSS mode. I went to my simple wardrobe to grab some simple clean clothes and wore them. After wearing some clothes, I walked to my bed and untied the girl from the binding. When all of the ropes that tied her fell to the bed, I realize that her wrist and ankles are red from trying to escape. I walked to my cupboard to look for some ointment and walked back to my back as soon as I found it.

I gently pulled her left arm and apply some ointment to the red marks on her wrist carefully. I did the same for her other wrist and both of her ankles. After finishing my simple task, I went to the store to find some food since I haven't eaten anything since this morning.

In the store, I remembered that Aria hasn't eaten anything too, so I grabbed two packages of instant porridge for Aria while I grabbed myself two ham sandwiches. I payed those things at the cashier and went back to my dorm.

I entered my dorm room and took off my shoes only to neatly put them next to Aria's shoes. I went to the kitchen to cook the porridge while I eat my sandwich. I added some seasonings just in case Aria doesn't like it plain. Few minutes later, I turn off the stove, pur the porridge to a bowl and set the porridge on the dining table.

**'It's time to wake the princess.'** I thought and sighed while I walked to my room. As I entered the room, my gaze fell upon the thermometer. **'Might as well check her body temperature.**' I picked the object and went to sit at the edge of the bed.

I slipped the metal tip of the thermometer into her mouth and wait for a while. Seconds later, I pulled the thermometer and I saw that her temperature has decrease, from 103.5 degrees Fahrenheit to 101.2 degrees Fahrenheit. **'Thank God.'** I thought while I let go the breath that I held unconsciously.

"Nnnggghhh..."

I quickly turned my head to Aria who made the sound. She was gaining her conscious and trying to adjust her pink eyes with the brightness of the room. I felt my body was paralyzed with the beauty and vulnerability of such a short-tempered and sometimes brutal girl. I kept staring at her as she yawned and slowly stretch her petite form. I could feel my heart kept hammering my chest when she sit on my bed and slowly turn her gaze to look around. And when her bright pink camellia eyes met my black and dark gray eyes, my breath was stolen and I couldn't help but blush.

"Kinji-kun?... What are you doing there?..." Asked the little half-angel half-devil to me. I opened my mouth to say something but my mind is jumbled so badly that I can't think of some simple answer. I kept staring at those pair of hypnotizing eyes, watching her movement as she came closer to me and lean her forehead to my own forehead.

"Kinji.. Are you sick?.." Ask her in an innocent voice. She keeps staring at me till I felt my vision blur for a while and I was met with the ceiling of my bed. 'What the-?' I thought as I stared at the ceiling for a good five seconds. I felt a pressure around my pelvic bone and I suddenly realized that the pressure is Aria.

I opened my eyes to take a look at the situation where I found her straddling my hips, making me consciously aware that she was almost sitting my private area. I let my guard down and a few image of me and Aria played with my mind till I finally realized that my blood flow is increasing to the point where it almost reach HSS mode.

I tried to switch position with the little lioness but her lips beat me to it. Her small pink lips come in a contact with mine that cause my blood flow increase rapidly and I have entered HSS mode before I could blink. **'Shit...'** I thought before the other side of me started to take control of my body and rationality.

* * *

Normal POV

Aria is still seen lip locking with Kinji when suddenly a yelp was heard and the table was turned. Now Aria is being pinned to the mattress by Kinji who is currently in HSS mode. The black haired teen is smirking to the pinkette. He then lowered his face to Aria's ear level and spoke.

"My, my, aren't you bold today, **Aria**?" He added the emphasis to her name, which sent shivers to the trapped girl's spine. She blushed and struggled weakly with all her might as she's sick and Kinji in HSS mode is much more complicated than the normal lazy Kinji.

"Do you wish for me to free you, **A-ri-a**?" Asked Kinji in a seductive and deep tone as his arousal is high enough to lose half of his rationality which cause him to tease the stammering and innocent pink haired beauty. Aria's blush deepen in 0.1 seconds when she heard Kinji's deep voice. Kinji then proceed to lick her ear shell and lick her nape which made her moan in a sweet angelic voice. Her voice made Kinji much more aroused than before. He then kissed her lips before he lick it and entered his tongue, exploring the stammering girl's mouth.

Aria kept moaning in a small muffled voice as the aroused Kinji kept exploring her mouth and poke or lick her tongue. Few moments later, Kinji parted because the lack of air. He panted for a while, then he kiss Aria's forehead and proceed to her sensitive spot, her neck. Kinji give a small but long kiss on the right side of her neck, then he started to lick, suck and nibble the spot. The sick Quadra trembled and moaned louder than before, which made Kinji more eager to do it. He kept sucking and nibbling the spot until he is satisfied and gave it a one last lick. He suddenly stopped his action and lie down next to Aria and hug her closely to his chest, Aria's rapid heartbeat started to slow down as she hear Kinji's normal and constant heartbeat.

"You're sick and you need a rest so you can recover from your fever." He then kissed her forehead and each other's heartbeat lulled them to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 : Reality or Dream?

Kinji's POV

"..ke up..."

**'What the?'**

"Wake up."

**'Shut up..'**

"Wake up!"

**'...'**

"WAKE UP, BAKA KINJI!"

"Fuck!" I cursed as I jumped from my sleep only to hit my forehead to a solid object. I cursed even more as I gently rub my forehead, hoping that it would ease the pain a little.

"Ouch! Yo-you idiot!" Yelled someone which means that I had bumped my head to that person. I opened my eyes and blink a few times till I adjust my eyes to the brightness. I then turned my gaze to the floor where the person who wake me up is currently sitting.

"A-aria?" I asked in half-surprise half-sleepy tone. Aria is sitting in the floor with an apron hugging her body perfectly. She was rubbing her sore forehead and she kept biting her lips to muffle her in-pain voice. My eyes are glued to her lips as flashback of my dream where I do something to her, suddenly replayed in my mind. I flushed a bright red and I keep my gaze away from her. **'Well, that was a hell of a dream. It felt so vivid..'** I thought as I keep avoiding her gaze. Aria who realize this, immediately stand up and sit at the edge of the bed. She made me faced her, then she carefully placed her forehead on mine. I blushed harder and shut my eyes tightly.

"It seems that your fever is better than this morning.. But why are your face very red?" Muttered Aria.

"This morning?" I asked while I turned to the window. It is indeed night time and the brightness before was from the ceiling lamp, not from the sun. I turned my head to Aria's direction again, only to bump her nose due to our close proximity. She then back out a little and showed me her special ability to blush deep red in 0.1 seconds.

"What do you mean by fever, Aria?" She tensed and looked away when I said her name. **'I wonder why?'** I thought but I immediately forget about it when she answer my question.

"Yo-you were unconscious with a high fever for one and a half day. A-and I took care of you, you should be grateful that I would take care of you, slave!" She stated as she folded her arms, puffed her cheeks and turned her face away. I shook my head at her childishness.

"So what do you want?"

"Huh?" She seemed taken aback with my question.

"How do you want me to thank you?" I asked.

"Uhh..." She seemed to be in a deep thinking which lead to silence, but the comforting silence between us didn't last long as I heard someone knock on the door. Then a small blonde girl entered my room.

"Riko? I thought you were on a mission with Reki for a week?" I asked her in surprise. Aria didn't seem to be surprised as she was still in her trance.

"Weeell, the mission is easy and it turned out faster than predicted, so I decided to came back and arrived here this morning while I forced Reki and Haimaki to enjoy themselves there. They need a break once in a while." Said Riko with cheerful smile. She then look at Aria who was sitting not far from me, still thinking about my offer of gratitude. Riko suddenly smiled a sly and devilish smile which made me get a bad feeling about her smile.

And my feeling was right as she suddenly tackled Aria and landed near me. She then straddled Aria before the pinkette could run away from her. Riko smiled a sly smile to Aria which made the small lioness gulp.

"Sooo, what did you and Ki-kun do while Riko was away?" Asked the blonde with a half-playful half-serious tone. I could see Aria thinking for a while before she blush a deep red again.

"What did you mean, Riko? I did nothing to her." I said to Riko.

"Non non non, Ki-kun shouldn't lie when Riko has the proof." Chided Riko while swaying her right index finger. I then put on a confused face. Riko then realize my obliviousness and pulled a video camera from her uniform. She gave it to me and I receive it. I then press the 'play' button.

The video is about what I dreamed before and I couldn't help but blush when the scene has gotten to the part where I pinned Aria to my bed and tease her. **'Shit..'** I curse as my blood flow started to rise. I quickly returned the video camera and she keep it again in her uniform. She then smiled a victory smile to me and spoke.

"Aria, why are you wearing an apron? Are you playing role as a maid who take care of Ki-kun?" Asked Riko in a playful tone.

"Of-of course not! Why would I take care of him?!" Spat Aria while she fold her arms in front of her small chest. **'Hey, hey. Didn't you just say that I should be grateful because you take care of me? ... Always with the denial stuff.'** I thought while my mouth form a thin line.

"Riko said that you shouldn't be lying when Riko has the proof. Riko saw you preparing a porridge for Ki-kun." Countered Riko in a childish behaviour.

"Bad girl should be punished, ne?" Asked Riko in a devilish and mischievous tone. Aria unconsciously made an audible gulp. Riko then lowered her face to Aria's right part of her neck.

"Ooohh! Here's the mark you left, Ki-kun." Said Riko while touching the spot which made Aria flinched and shut her eyes. Riko then kiss the spot and lick it slowly, earning a blsuh and throaty moan from the powerless girl while it made my blood flow increase.** 'Shit, shit, shit!'** I cursed as I tried to avoid looking at them but my brain keep making me watch the scene. Riko then bite and nibble the spot gently, making Aria blushed deepen and whimper in defeat.

Riko lift her head and smirked in satisfaction. She placed her right hand on Aria's left breast and squeezed it, making the girl gasp and open her eyes widely in surprise.

"Stop it, Riko!" I yelled desperately as I felt my blood flow is dangerously near the limit.

"Never~" Said Riko in a playful voice as I desperately trying to endure this little fucking torture.


End file.
